A Chance in Hell
by chelseabsb93
Summary: A one-shot about what would happen if Johnny found the love of his life...again. Hope you enjoy!


I was in my usual spot doing my usual thing, sitting on Tunny's couch getting shitfaced with our friends. We used to go to Will's house, but ever since he decided he wanted to be a good dad, alcohol really wasn't allowed in the house. Idiot.

Anyway, the usual suspects were there; me, Will, Tunny, which of course meant Extraordinary Girl was there…even Theo, the Rep. of Jingletown, decided to stop by. The joints were rollin and the beers were flowin. It was a typical afternoon. The sluts from town hung on my every word, excited to hear the stories of someone who actually made it out of this town and lived to tell the tale. They were smokin hot and super easy, just how I like my women…but, they weren't her.

_I wonder what Whatsername's doing right now. Probably having sex with some big rockstar in New York_. I drown my thoughts in my beer, hoping the alcohol would numb the pain. _Where's St. Jimmy when you need him? Oh yeah, he blew his brains out into the bay._

Since St. Jimmy died, I was no longer the life of the party, or well, the partner in crime to the life of the party. I was now just the pathetic guy, trying to put up a front. The beer and joints only went so far, and I didn't have the cash for any cocaine. The drugs never worked anyway. There was only one that was strong enough for me; my drug of choice. For some people it was coke; for others, heroine, but for me it could only be one thing; it was, oh Whatsername. Not to be corny or clichéd, but her love was my drug. And it wasn't just the fantastic sex, which was fuckin awesome by the way. She just got me. She understood me even more than Will or Tunny, or even my own mother, ever did. And now she was gone. Or was she?

_God damn that hot chick looks a lot like her._

_**POV (3rd person)** _

Johnny put down his beer and stood up. The closer he got to the girl the more his drunken blurry vision cleared. The girl leaned against the wall, a beer in one hand, the other running through her hair as she chatted up Theo. Then his eyes met hers as he stumbled over to her. He knew those eyes anywhere. Those pretty brown eyes that twinkled when you looked into them, a twinkle of pure love.

Her empty hand moved from her hair to Theo's shoulder, and then onto his chest. They were laughing about something, but he didn't care. He knew she was faking her easiness. There wasn't a chance in hell that he could get her. He knew the real her. He knew just what it took to get that amazing woman.

_**POV (Johnny)**_

I can't let her see me like this! I needed to be the life of the party that she fell in love with. Somewhat pulling myself together, I finally got up the courage to talk to her.

"Hey Theo, how's old Jingletown holdin up for you?" I asked, not really caring. I just needed an ice breaker.

"Pretty good, considering its citizens are a bunch of idiots!" Theo laughed.

I fake laughed, and then turned to talk to the girl that was a mystery to everyone…but me.

"Hey…you." I still didn't know her name.

"Hey Johnny!" I heard Gerard behind me. His timing always sucked.

She watched as he popped open a bottle and handed me the beer.

"Looks like you needed a refill." Gerard laughed, and then turned to Theo. "Hey man, wanna do a bong hit with me?"

"Dude! Let's go!" Theo wrapped his arm around Gerard's shoulder. The two laughed as they went into the other room, leaving me alone…with her.

I took a sip of my new beer and just stared at her. I honestly didn't know what to say. Why the hell wasn't she still in New York? And out of all the places, why the fuck is she in this hell?

"Well well, if it isn't the Jesus of Suburbia." Whatsername had a sexy attitude. God I loved her attitude.

"Yup, that's me. You know I would've stayed in New York longer, but my disciples needed me." I tried being a cocky as possible, not wanting her to see how much I truly missed her. "The real question is, what are you doing in hell?"

"Hell? Please, you wouldn't know hell if it smacked your lazy ass in the face." Whatsername continued to put me in my place. She was always a little rough around the edges.

"Fine, not hell, whatever, now what are you doing here?" I really needed to know why the hell she would come all the way to Jingletown. There must've been somewhere better out there for her.

"For your information I was invited." Whatsername said.

Seriously, who the fuck invited her? And why did they not tell me they were in contact with the only woman I ever actually had a thing for? Idiots.

"Theo said whenever I got bored in New York I could come hang out for a bit. I decided to take him up on the offer. And just in case you're wondering, no I didn't come for you."

That last phrase hurt like a bitch. Did she really hate me that much?

"I'm sure you and Jimmy were just fine without me." Whatsername was pissed, but kind of a sexy pissed. "By the way, how does it feel to have Jimmy's dick in your ass?"

Huh? First of all, I'm not gay; although that one night after that bad trip would definitely disprove that theory. Second, believe me I would do just about anything right now to get Jimmy back. He always handled these situations better than I did.

Taking a huge swig of beer, I broke the news I didn't want to tell. "Jimmy's dead."

A look of shock came across her face. She slowly began losing her attitude.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry. How did it happen?" She seemed genuine. This was definitely a new side of her.

"He killed himself. He couldn't stand the idea of me trying to be a normal guy with a day job, so he grabbed the nearest gun and blew his brains out."

As I explained my partner in crime's death, I felt empty, like a part of me was missing. In a sense it was. St. Jimmy had become a part of me. Two peas in a pod; he was me and I was him. It's just like drugs and alcohol; you can't have one without the other. Or maybe you could? Since I began this conversation, I didn't feel so empty. I didn't feel like I needed Jimmy to make her want me. We were no longer a package deal. It was just me, and I had to make her see that it was me that was meant for her, not some drugged out party machine.

"Wow." She looked into my eyes. That twinkle of love had returned. "I hate to say it, but you're better off without him. That guy was sending you down a bad road. I liked you better when you were just my little rockstar."

She giggled and put her hand on my chest. "Please tell me the big city didn't scare you away from music altogether. From that little bit I heard you were pretty good."

Now was my chance. I knew exactly how to win her back.

"Nope, I'm still playing. How about I show you what I've been working on."

I took her into the guest room of Tunny's place, which, with a little marker and paint, officially became our practice room. Instead of writing our lyrics on paper, we decided to write them on the walls, where everyone could see what musical geniuses we were.

She sat on the couch and admired the room, probably thinking about how much it looked like her place back in the city. What can I say? We have the same taste.

I put my beer on the table and grabbed my guitar. Other than the pot and alcohol, my guitar was the only thing to distract me from missing her. Now she was here, listening to me play my guitar, just like when we first met. I strummed a few chords and immediately knew what song I was going to play.

"Words get trapped in my mind. Sorry if I don't take the time to feel the way I do, cause the first day you came into my life my time ticks around you…But then I need your voice, as a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me. So tell me when it's time to say I love you."

I stared into her eyes as the words flowed freely from my mouth. I hadn't played the song in months, but I still knew all the words. They weren't fake like in every shitty pop song on the radio. These words were real. They were how I truly felt. And for once I could actually sing them to the one they were meant for…at least while she was awake.

"Johnny." She looked lovingly into my eyes. I never heard her use my name before. It felt nice.

That was when it happened. My emotions took over and I had lost control. The memories of New York flooded back as I leaned in and my lips met hers. Surprisingly, she didn't reject them.

"I missed you." I pressed my forehead to hers.

"I missed you too." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

My guitar found its way to the floor as my lips went from her lips to her amazing rack. That's when she backed off.

"Johnny." She pulled away. What the fuck could be wrong now?

"Before I let you back into my life, I need to know, will St. Jimmy be coming back from the dead?"

I smirked. I didn't have the cash for drugs, but at this point I didn't need them. I had my drug of choice back, and this one was totally legal.

"Not a chance in hell!"

I jumped on top of her and kissed her with everything I had. Her fruity body spray filled my mind like some kind of hallucinogenic drug. It was great. She ripped off my flannel shirt and chucked it on the floor. Being the gentleman that I am I didn't want her to feel out of place, so I pulled her skirt off and threw it on top of my shirt.

Soon I was down to a tank top and boxers, and Whatsername, well she was looking smoking hot in her little silky panties and lace bra. God I couldn't wait to get her out of those!

"Yes! Oh yes!" She moaned as I sucked on her chest, effortlessly removing her bra.

She lifted her head and bit my ear. Damn it hurt so good. She moved from my ear to my neck as my thumbs caught her panties. Before I could get them off she pulled up my tank top, licking my stomach and chest as the tank glided off my not so toned physique. Shit, what I wouldn't do for Tunny's abs right now.

Chest to chest, her bare skin against mine; damn I needed that. It felt like the good times in the city all over again. The thin layers of cloth separating us from truly becoming one soon found their way to the floor, allowing me to do what I've wanted to do since the minute she left me.

With her bare ass against those crappy thousand year old couch cushions, I found my way inside her.

"Oh Johnny! You are the Jesus of Suburbia!" She moaned as I thrust myself into her. All those times we had sex in New York I've never seen her go this wild. It's making me want to go twice as hard.

The sweat dripped off of us like bullets as we continued making love wildly, falling off the couch and continuing on the floor. We didn't even notice the loud thud we made, but unfortunately, somebody else did.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Will barged into the room, looking stoned out of his mind.

"Do you mind?" Whatsername screamed.

"Kinda busy here!" I was pissed. Why do all of my friends have fuckin awful timing?

"Oops, sorry dude!" Will apologized. "Hey, just don't end up like me! We both don't need to be teen dads!"

Will walked back out of the room and shut the door behind him. The two of us immediately heard him yelling. Of course he would tell the whole world what we were doing.

"Well that just killed the mood." Whatsername scoffed, laying back on the floor.

"Yup." I pulled out and laid beside her, using my elbow as leverage so I could still stare at her gorgeous figure.

She sat on her elbows as well, staring at both of our naked bodies. She then glanced over at our pile of clothes on the floor.

"We should probably get back to the party."

"Do we have to?" At this point, I didn't give a fuck what was going on out there. I just wanted to lie here…with her.

"Yes." She gave me her sexy eyes that I could never argue with. "I would feel like a horrible party guest if I didn't."

"Ugh, fine." I jokingly groaned, throwing her clothes at her.

I threw on my clothes and stood up. Something was missing. My flannel shirt!

I turned around to see her wearing it, and really not much else. Damn she looks hot in my shirt.

"May I have my shirt please?" I smiled. As much as I loved seeing it on her, she was the one who suggested we get back to the party, and now she's taking her sweet ass time.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Thank you." I put my flannel on and was about to walk out the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah I'm sure all your friends would love to see me naked." She joked. "I'll meet you back out there in a minute."

She gave that smile I couldn't resist and I walked out the door, joining the rambunctious misfits scattered throughout the rest of Tunny's place.

"Hey man! Lucky break!" Gerard put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe now you won't be the pathetic mope in town anymore!" Theo laughed, also putting his arm around my shoulder and handing me yet another beer.

"Thanks guys." I rolled my eyes.

Tunny and Extraordinary Girl walked over, acting all cute and lovey-dovey. It used to make me want to puke, but today, I'm alright with it.

"Hey, when do we get to meet the girl that stole you're heart?" Tunny asked.

"Ooh, maybe you guys can double with me and Tunny? Say Friday?" Extraordinary Girl added.

For once, I could actually talk about her like she was here…because she was. Our relationship wasn't just some tall tale or a distant memory. It was real. It was good. Next to my friends (who actually became more like my family), she was the best thing that happened in my life.

"She was in the practice room. Let me grab her." I went back down the hall to see where she went. "Hey babe-"

The practice room was completely empty. No clothes, no smell of body spray, nothing. Just as fast as she came back into my life, she was gone.

The room felt different though. I looked around and caught a glimpse of something new. Amongst the crappy doodles and genius lyrics on the walls, there was a new addition. I ran my finger through the red writing on the wall…lipstick. A big heart contained the only information she left for me. 10 digits. The 10 most important numbers I've ever memorized.

I still didn't know her name…but this time, I had time to learn it.


End file.
